Warriors The Secret Path
by Cirrus is happy
Summary: Have you ever wondered why TigerStar had such a scary ambition? Well here it is in my view! StormPaw has just become an apprentice and fallen in love. But with who? Her new mentor has many secrets too, but she may never figure them out.
1. The storm

Warriors The secret Path

I have fixed it up a little with the names and the apprentice naming ceremony.

Hi! I am pretty happy with this story so I have decided to upload it!!

**EDIT: Changed the ceremony AGAIN...**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sunningstar leaped sadly up to the tree branch ready to call a RiverClan meeting. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey!" She yowled, not even saying it in the usual formal tone. She knew by now StarClan would want her to pick the new deputy. After all cats gathered around she padded her paws against the lumpy branch. Her mouth felt dead as she uttered the words she needed " Runningstream has not yet returned. We must pick the new deputy." Her voice wavered. " In honor of StarClan I declare Maplepelt the new clan Deputy!" All cats talked among themselves, though they didn't seem surprised except for Maplepelt herself. She took a deep breath and nimbly padded forward.

"I am utterly happy to be here. But trust me I would much rather see Runningstream up here." Maplepelt told the clan. Her green eyes flashing in the moonlight. Sunningstar licked Maplepelt's flank respectfully and with a flick of her tail ended the meeting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snowkit bounced across her nursing mother and mewed "Could I ask Sunningstar now!?"

"Respect your mother!Don't call her Sunningstar." Moonheart scolded her pale eyes flashing with sympathy. It must be hard for the kit to have the clan leader for a mother.

Snowkit's round eyes flashed with sadness. "Right Moonheart." She murmured, "May I ask my mother now?"

Moonheart sighed. "Yes you may."

Snowkit leaped out of her den to the large hollow tree that Sunningstar lived in. "Yes... I did love...Miss him.." Snowkit heard pieces of Sunningstar's strange conversation with Maplepelt.Ever since Runningstream disapered on his mission Sunningstar had been cooped up in her den, never talking to a soul. "Umm Sunningstar..?" Snowkit mewed sitting outside the hollow tree. Her heart was pounding.

"Snowkit?! Oh um come in." Sunningstar answered. She seemed surprised and caught off guard. "Did you need something?" She asked wanly.

"Well I will be six moons old in a few days...and well I was wondering if my naming ceremony can... umm be soon.." The normally loud kit asked. She was so nervous. Her mother was most likly thinking only of Runningstream.

This time it was Maplepelt who spoke, "I think that would be nice Sunningstar! But I also think her name shall be changed, her hair is always so mangled I think she would make a nice Stormpaw." The red cat giggled.

"Yes that would be suitable..." Sunningstar mewed almost to herself. "Yes your naming ceremony shall be tonight!" She concluded.

"TONIGHT!" Snowkit meowed happily.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Snowkit sat at the edge of the branch,staring up expectantly. "_I wonder who my mentor will be?!" _She thought eagerly. _"If I am lucky it will be Bonepelt." _Bonepelt was brave and strong.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather!" Sunningstar yowled. Soon the clearing was filled with cats of many sizes. All eyes staring up at Sunningstar. Maple pelt sat just below the branch, looking quickly around with large eyes. Like a kit seeing their first snow. With a flick of Sunningstar's tail all cats were silent.

"Starclan look down on this clan, an I am proud to anounce that RiverClan will be growing on. I, Sunningstar, leader of RiverClan,call on my warrior anscestors to look down on this young kit!" She mewed proudly. This was _her _daughter. "Snowkit please step up here." The young kit padded up leaping clumsily on the branch.

"From this day on Snowk_it _will now be known as Stormp_aw_" Sunningstar yowled.

"Stormpaw," Stormpaw murmered quietly.

"And your mentor will be..." Sunningstar searched the crowd, like she hadn't chosen her mentor yet. Stormpaw became outraged as she saw her mother land on ThornTooth briefly. Stormpaw couldn't stand her! She was brave and strong sure, but she was scary. She wasn't mean or rude actually, just a large bone. Her right eye had a scar across it and one of her paws were twisted.

"MaplePelt!" Sunningstar seemed to have decided. Maplepelt! The deputy, the most respected cat in the clan, she was pretty and feirce. Stormpaw had hoped to _possibly _get Bonepelt. Bonepelt was great but Maplepelt was like a dream come true."Maplepelt you are brave smart. and know the ways of StarClan will you teach this young Warrior the ways of RiverClan?"

"Er-Of course!" Maplepelt seemed caught off guard.

Wait _had _Maplepelt had an apprentice? Stormpaw had zoned out of her thoughts to touch noses with her new mentor. To her suprise she heard murmers of disagreement.

"I hope StarClan shines on this budding warrior." Maplepelt added. Her silky fur glistening.

"Stormpaw!" All cats greeted her with her new name, some going up to congratulate Maplepelt. Sunningstar leaped off the branch and crawled into her den.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"What are the differences?" Maplepelt asked her new apprentice.

"But why do I have to know how to catch a rabbit or a mouse?! You can never find them in RiverClan territory!" Stormpaw complained.

"You never know where you will be! What happens if you have to travel to MoonStone? How!?" Maplepelt growled.

"Mice hear you, rabbits feel you." Stormpaw mewed. _"I _think..."She added to herself.

Maplepelt's fur bristled. "Is that so? Hmm I don't recall saying that. Has your head been stuck in StarClan?"

Stormpaw shrunk under her words. But truthfully she was thinking about somebody, "Sorry. I mean Rabbits hear, and mice feel."

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Maplepelt prompted. Something was on both of their minds.

"Are you going to tell my mother?" Stormpaw mewed. This was something her mother couldn't know. Stormpaw was worried now. Was she asking the deputy to keep a secret from the leader?!

"Will I have too?" Maplepelt answered, she did this alot. Not truely answering your question just making you more confused.

"I don't know...I trust you though." Stormpaw mewed. "I fell in love, with Tigerpaw of ThunderClan."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Okay so I hope you know that this is a _while _before _Rusty/Firepaw/fireheart/Firestar. _And Tigerpaw is Tigerstar as an apprentice


	2. The Shadow Assassin

I did alot of updating and almost completely morphed this chapter.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Tigerpaw sat over. His broad shoulders hunched.

"Tigerpaw!! You look scary!" Lionpaw yowled; Only half joking. Tigerpaw glared at the ball of optimism as he stalked over to the mountain of fresh kill.

"I'm fine. Just go!" Tigerpaw grunted. He couldn't take this. Lionpaw could be happy, he couldn't. The one he loved was in RiverClan. Snowkit. Lionpaw always had his friend Bluefur to talk to.

Snowkit.

o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Maplepelt ran through the trees her heart racing. _That poor young cat! Going through what I can barely take! _She thought pitifully. It was hard enough for **her** to have a forbidden love. She slowly opened her mouth and could smell a slight tint of fresh water vole. She quickly crouched ready to pounce on anything. As she flew into the bushes her eyes widened.

"Oh Maplepelt! I was just collecting some herbs. Would you care to join me?" Yellowfoot asked. He was a white tom with golden paws. The medicine cat.

"Er-sure." Maplepelt answered. Her calico fur bristling she mumbled, "You startled me." Yellowfoot looked at her with a sad, regretful gaze. He rubbed his head againest her flank and collected the herbs. She "secretly" snuck off toward the Twoleg Bridge.

"Let's see Deathberries...I think this is it!" She spoke to herself.

"Hmm and what would you need with Deathberries?" Yellowfoot asked sternly. He had a depressed glaze over his eyes as he asked but kept his head held high. Maplepelt slipped back.

"**I can't take it anymore! I can't!"**She yowled. Almost diving for the Deathberries. "Please!" She shrieked as Yellowfoot blocked her way. She stared right into the tom's eyes. Hers built up with sorrow and regret. The leaf she wore on her ear blowing in the wind.

"And what can't you take?! Other than your life!" He growled. His tail lashed furiously.

"The secrets I hold are to much! And the one I love I can never have...What do I have!?" She exploded.

"You have Snowpaw, and Sunningstar! What would they do without you!? And what about me!?" He snarled. Ice clawed at his heart like a fox as he argued.

Maplepelt swallowed as she resped out the rest, "You...I could never love the one. He is a medicine cat."

"And I love a cat, that is bad enough. But I love an assassin." He finished firmly. He held his breath waiting for her to speak again.

"H-how...how did y-y-you know...?" She stammered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Once long ago there was a cat. They called her The Shadow Assassin." Blackeye rasped. The apprentices looked up as he told the story. "They called her that because she always hid in the shadows...picking her next target.The only way they knew it was always the same cat is because she was missing part of her ear. She killed off two clans in Twoleg place. Before she moved to the forest...Some say she came here to kill all clan leaders and rule the forest. Some say she came to kill all the clans off and create her own. But **_Me,_** I say she came just to kill."

"A she-cat couldn't do that!" A small brown tom, Bristlepaw objected.

Stormpaw swiped at his ear and pounced on him. "Schwure seh couf." She growled holding on to his scruff. As they tussled on the ground Oakpaw stared up at Blackeye with wide eyes, "Is she still in the forest?" He asked anxiously

"Nobody knows." Blackeye answered the young red cat. All the apprentices grouped together in a tight ball as if they would attack at any moment. Yellowfoot padded in the door.

"I have some Mouse Bile for you Blackeye." The medicine cat mumbled.

"Thank you Yellowfoot. I can have one these youngin's do it you seem busy." The old cat rasped, flicking his tail toward the huddle of cats.

"What tale did you fright them with this time?" Yellowfoot asked trying to be polite. His pelt britsling.

"He told us about the Shadow Assassin!" Oakpaw meowed. His fur was prickling like he was ready for her at any moment. Yellowfoot grew angry.

**"NEVER tell apprentices of that! Nobody even knows if it's true**!" He snarled and stalked out.

"Who got his tail tied in a knot?!" Stormpaw giggled. "I bet he is just scared of her!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o

_Blood spilled everywhere. All by one mysterious cat. The black shadow burst passed Stormpaw and she shrunk back. She reconized the odd shape in the ear and knew right away-_

_"It's the Shadow Assassin!!" Cats yowled desperetly around her. She searched everywhere trying to get a glimpse of this strange cat._

_"Show your face!" She yowled.  
A movement came from the bush and a cat pushed itself out-_

"Wake up!" Bristlepaw complained. Pawing her impatiently."Quit your dreaming!"

"Oh sorry..." Stormpaw mewed. "_Who was that!? And why did **I** get that dream? Ugh! This is too confusing!" _She thought impatiently. Her mind was buzzing.

"Stormpaw! It's time for training." Maplepelt meowed. She padded out the tunnel door, not even looking back to see if Stormpaw was following. She veered off quickly and entered the Medicine Cats den.

Stormpaw dahsed forward to catch up with her. "What are you doing Maplepelt?"

Maplepelt didn't answer but flicked her tail in acknowledgement.

Yellowfoot was sorting through herbs and berries when they walked in and Stormpaw wrinkled her nose at the smell. It was a small cave with a pint sized entrance trapping all the scents in. Stormpaw nearly gagged. "Why are we in here?"

Maplepelt closed her eyes and gave a _mrrow _of laughter, "I'm not invincible you know. I had trouble with a badger last night." She turned revealing a large scar from side of her head all the way down her body. Stormpaw gasped, it was still bleeding. Didn't she say _Last Night. _"It isn't a big deal." Maplepelt assured.

Yellowfoot looked at Maplepelt his gaze long and hard and for a moment he looked as though he wouldn't help her. "That's for me to decide." The medicine cat told her sternly. He never acted like this.

"Who got your tail tied in a knot?!" Stormpaw blurted out. "Why are you treating Maplepelt like an angry badger?!" Maplepelt flung her tail over Stormpaw's mouth. "Respect the medicine cat!" She growled, "Maybe I haven't earned his respect yet."

Yellowfoot seemed unshaken by the situation and was examining Maplepelt's fur. "Your ear is bleeding. We will have to remove that leaf."

Maplepelt hissed, "Not even Starclan could get me to do that!"

"Maplepelt you just told me to-" Stormpaw started. But stopped as soon as she looked a Maplepelt. She didn't seem to have gotten any sleep, and looked terrified. Why would she be scared? It couldn't be about the leaf, could it?

Maplepelt took a deep breath and looked at Stormpaw. She could feel her gaze burning into her. Strompaw wished strongly that she could read her thoughts. But that wasn't going to happen.

Yellowfoot gently pulled the leaf off her ear. Stormpaw stared the ragged shape that was left of Maplepelts ear. Why did it look so familiar? Blood gushed from a cut on her ear and Maplepelt crashed to the stone floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I like the change...tell me if you do...PLEASEEEEEE. Still kinda angsty...but it's soo much fun to write.


	3. Opening Closed Doors

_Maplepelt padded across a dark field. It was pitch black...she was lonely. A ghost like cat flew down from the stars; To small to be a Warrior. Maplepelt stepped back when she realized it was a kit. A kit coming down from Starclan. Maplepelt wanted to shriek with a sadness at the small shape. The tabby looked at her with a hint of anger in her eyes. _

_"Hello," The shining kit said. Her voice seemed as soft as a kittypet's, bold as a clan leaders, and playful as a apprentice's. "You don't remember me? You must have slain more than I thought." She remarked. Her dark tail was flicking impatiently. _

_"M-Mosskit...? It..it can't be. From Owlclan?" Maplepelt stuttered. The kit nodded and the two cats stared at each other for what seemed like moons. When the kit spoke up again,_

_"You must tell Yellowfoot that you can't be with him." She mewed sternly. "Once you wake you have until moonhigh to tell him. Starclan are angered! An assassin could **never** be a medicine cats mate."_

_Maplepelt raised her head high and spoke boldly, "I would fight all of Starclan to be with him. I'm sorry but you will have to tell him yourself."_

_"Foxdung! You can't defy Starclan!" Mosskit hissed, "If you don't tell him there will be consequences." The young cat bounced off; Leaving Maplepelt into a dark dreamless sleep._

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Stormpaw padded into the Medicine Cats den. She was getting used to the smell now that she came everyday. Just waiting, "Yellowfoot...When will she wake up?"

"Soon, I hope. I pray to Starclan every day but it's like they can't hear me..." Yellowfoot responded. It looked as though he hadn't slept for days and he had hardly ate. He stared down at the curled up shape of Maplepelt. It had already been a quarter moon since the day she went in from the badger attack and the camp had been a wreck since.

Sunningstar padded in. Her white pelt even seemed dark without Maplepelt. "We have to admit she is gone...she doesn't even move. No breathing." Sunningstar sighed and mumbled something Stormpaw couldn't hear. "I wonder what we will do without her..."

"Please don't say that! Once you admit it we all will have too. I can't give up hope." Stormpaw urged. How could she reach her mother if she already decided. "Maplepelt would wait until the end of time before she gave up on you! How could you give up so quickly?"

Sunningstar's pelt bristled, "Stop! Go train with Oakheart. NOW!" She ordered. "Yellowfoot, what should I do? She has been so tense with me lately." Stormpaw sighed and padded out of the camp.

Running through the tall grass she felt as though she could hide from the clan forever in their shadows. Her pads were starting to hurt as she moved toward the gorge. The water was slowly flowing and Stormpaw felt the urge to jump in. Swim through the rushing water. Stormpaw's pelt tingled as she stared into the water, it was a sticky red liquid that looked far from water. **Blood! **She closed her eyes and stumbled backwards. She had to talk to Maplepelt! Wait Maplepelt couldn't talk;She was de-she was asleep_. "I have to speak with Starclan_!" Stormpaw concluded.

She bounded toward the Twoleg bridge;One of her claws tore on the hard wood as she headed for Fourtree's. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped toward the Windclan border. With so little cover she felt exposed. The moorland was jumping with rabbits. She licked her lips feeling her stomach scream with hunger, she decided to hunt. _"Wait that's stealing. But I haven't eaten since this morning..." _A juicy looking rabbit pounced right by her. She tensed remembering everything Maplepelt had taught her. Rabbits feel you...No that was mice. They hear you.

Jumping on the rabbit's back, she swiped her unsheathed paw at the small creature and crushed it swiftly. Carrying it with her as to not get caught she walked back toward the path. Each and every sound rung in her ears. Stormpaw heard a quick yowl and spun around, a group of WindClan warriors were crashing toward her. She recognized Onewhisker from the gathering. All the other cats seemed large and unwelcoming. She searched desperatelyfor somewhere to hide. A tree branch hung low toward the ground, it's leaves were low and thick. Focusing all her energy on her back legs she flew toward the branch. Pulling herself up she stared down at the WindClan warriors.

"I smell ThunderClan!" A dark grey tom announced. His green eyes were flashing from tree to tree.

"They were most likely only going to Moonstone. Calm down Riverstone." Onewhisker answered. Riverstone murmered something Stormpaw couldn't hear and glared at Onewhisker.

"Just remark the borders. We can report it when we get back." A small black she cat growled impatiently.

"Fine Mythclaw." Riverstone grumbled.

Stormpaw took a breath closing her eyes. She made it. She clumsily jumped of the tree;Running the rest of the way she came to a large barn. It teased her with it's welcoming look. Squeezing through the cracked door she arranged some hay. _"I need a nap!"_She jumped; Something was moving in the corner. Praying to Starclan she walked closer only to reveal a large muscled cat staring at her with menacing eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yellowfoot closed his eyes picturing Maplepelt. Running out of the river her pelt sparkling in the sun, like dew on mornings grass. Curling himself up next to her, Yellowfoot dozed off.

He awoke to a yowl of sadness in the clearing. Scanning the cats he realized it had come from the nursery. Rushing toward the den Moonheart burst out. "Stormpaw is **still**gone! She left a sunrise ago!" Yellowfoot couldn't think of where she would be. If only he could talk to Maplepelt! She would keep every cat calm.

"She **will **be back. She always comes back." Sunningstar mewed anxiously, she was just as worried. _"As a mother should be"_ He went to his den to find something to calm them.

0o0o0o0o0o

Maplepelt pressed her pelt against Stormapw's brstling fur. "Don't worry. He will help you. This cat means no harm. Just doesn't want to be harmed." Stormpaws fur started to lie flat.

"What do you want here!?" The loner hissed. His tail was flicking nervously as though being tough was not as he was used to.

"I was only heading to Highstones." Stormpaw mumbled. "I thought no cat lived here so I was going to rest but your here so it isn't empty." She rambled awkwardly.

"Ah Highstones. You're from one of the clans then. Nice to meet you I'm Barley." Barley nodded his head respectfully. "What clan do you come from?"

"Er...Riverclan." Stormpaw mewed. Maplepelt could tell the young cat was still nervous.

"You're safe here young one. But if I may ask; Why are you going to Highstones? You seem small, like an apprentice. And your leader or medicine cat should be with you if I'm correct." Barely cocked his head to one side.

"Well...I am not exactly supposed to be here." Stormpaw explained everything to Barely. Being careful not reveal a lot about the clan in case he wasn't a loner.

"Hmm you have a quite a story." Barely purred. He nodded, "Would you like me to catch a mouse for you?''

"Sure!" Stormpaw meowed. Maplepelt purred knowing the little cat was hungry, "Remember what I taught you young one." Stormpaw nodded and stepped toward Barely, "Let me catch mine."

She spotted a plump brown mouse. She waggled around and pounced. With one swift movement the rat's neck cracked, and Stormpaw took a juicy bite.

0o0o0o0o0

**Uggh I have been working on this chapter for like 4 weeks. I am sick of it! Only about 1,300 words...I am soo tierd. G'night.**


End file.
